From the Darkness Blossomes the Light
by Angel Shinigami
Summary: This is HarryxLucius! If you have a problem with this pairing please do not read...thank you.....for all of you left the story is AU. Harry and Draco are friends. Draco's real father has been dead for much 15 years. Narrsisa is getting remarried.
1. From the Darkness Blooms the Light chapt...

Author: DeathsSilentDragon or Angel Shinigami or just Kat..(Take your pick) Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charactors. All credit goes to J.K.Rowlling Happy reading Warnings: SLASH!!!!! , Fluff , and LOTS of getting off track., But I WILL Tie everything together in the end  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! I LOVE FEEDBACK! FLAME ME FOR ALL I CARE..(um....please don't flame me....I got carried away there...)  
  
Chapter 1 ~~~~~~~~~~ It was a typical day at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine had just entered The Great Hall and were sitting down to breakfast when the owls flw in and started delivering the mail.  
  
A proud European Barn owl swooped down and landed right on Ron's plate, sending eggs and sauage all over the table and right into the red-heads lap. The owl looked over at Harry and 'whooted' softly while holding it leg out and looking at him expectingly.  
  
"Oi Harry! take the blasted note and get this bloody owl out of my breakfast!" shouted Ron as he glared at the owl and removed scrambled eggs from his lap.  
  
"Jeez Ron, someones not a morning person, ne?" Harry joked as he offered his arm out for the bird to steped onto. Removing the slip of rolled up paper around the owls foot Harry smiled at it and offered it alittle of his sauage. 'Whootiing' appreciatingly, the owl took the peroffered meat and hopped onto Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Oh ignore him Harry. Hes just upset because last night Giny reseved a new set of dress robes for her birthday and untill Fred and Gorge bought him a new set he was stuck with that second hand monstrosity." Hermoine stated matter-of-factly as she patted her boyfriend on the shoulder.  
  
Ron grummbled something about 'pesky little sisters' and being the 'baby of the family' under his breath and started to shovle food on his plate.  
  
Sighing, Harry shook his head and unrolled the note and began to read it. It stated:  
  
Dear Harry, I would like to invite you to the Wedding of Narsissa Malfoy to her undisclosed groom on the 10th of December, at 11:00 a.m. You will arrive on the 1st for a fitting and stay untill the 20th. Please keep the Owl, his name is Cucible, and the other gift as well. My groom sent it for you, He said that it was exactly what you needed. I don't know what it is, but I hope you like it. We look forward to seeing you on the 1st.  
  
yours, Narsissa Malfoy  
  
Harry was shocked. 'Miss.Malfoy is getting married....Why hasn't Draco told me yet?' Shaking himself from his thought and study of the letter, Harry look up at the sleek owl that was perched on his shoulder. "So, your name is Cucible huh? What is this other gift Miss.Malfoy wrote of?"  
  
As if the owl had understood him, it 'whooted' and shifted himself so he was looking in Ron's direction and 'whooted' again. Looking over in his friends direction, Harry noticed a small silver velvet bag with the Malfoy crest next to Ron's plate.  
  
Ron himself was way to inthralled in his eggs to really have noticed to object and for that Harry was glade.  
  
Reaching over, Harry picked up the bag and carefully pulled open the silken draw-strings. Hermoine and Ron noticed this and looked over to Harry. "Oi mate, what are you doin-" A hiss cut off the red-heads sentence and made half the table jump back in suprise, drawing the attention of the other three houses as well. Espesially the attention of a particular green and silver house that just loved to make the Griffendor's lives hell.  
  
~~itssss to bright!~~  
  
Stated a small scared voice. Well...at lest Harry knew it was a scared voice. Harry gasped and he peered into the bag and saw the most beautiful pure silver snake alive.  
  
'Its just a baby' thought Harry as he placed the bag on the table and held his hand to the opening, 'it can't be more that a week at most.'  
  
*~~Don't be affraid little one. I won't hurt you. Will you come out?~~* Asked Harry as softly as he could.  
  
~~who are you?, where am I?~~ The little snake asked as it slithered forward just enough to alow its small perfectly green eyes apper from the bag.  
  
*~~You are at a School of witch craft and wizadry. My name is Harry Potter.~~*  
  
~~Harry Potter? Masssssster Luciusss inssssstructed me to protect you with my life. You are now my massster assss well.~~  
  
The small snake hisses as it silthered back into the darkness of the bag for a moment and then emerged and curled up in Harry cupped palms holding a single white and pink rose and a envolope.  
  
~~Masssster Luciusss told me to give thesssse to you Masssster Harry~~  
  
Alittle perplexed, Harry smiled at the silver snake and placed it on the velvet bag before picking up the rose and white envolope. 


	2. From the Darkness Blooms the Light chapt...

Author: DeathsSilentDragon or Angel Shinigami or just Kat..(Take your pick)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charactors. All credit goes to J.K.Rowlling Happy reading  
  
Warnings: SLASH!!!!! , Fluff , and LOTS of getting off track., But I WILL Tie everything together in the end  
  
Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron, after desiding to pointedly ignore to serpent on the table that was quitly watching eveymove he made twords Harry, scooted closer to the unrully haired boy and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Oi Harry, what did the note say mate?"  
  
Harry off handedly waved to the parchment on the table and started to open the crisp white envolope his snake had retreved from the bag. Expecting a piece of parchment, Harry was suprized to find himself pulling out a piece of beige stationary with a rose elegently, hand sketched in the corner.  
  
At first when Harry looked apon it, it looked as if there was nothing written on it at all, but then as Harry looked at the paper the ink became visible to him and the most beautifully skripted words were written in a silver ink. The writeing on it was, simplely stated,was the most elegent artwork Harry had ever layed eyes on.  
  
The letter said:  
  
Dear Harry, I don't think you'll remember me, but I attended Hogwarts and was in 3rd year when you first came. I remember begging the hat to shout out Slytherin, but it didn't. It shouted out Gryffindor instead, but you know that...What you don't know is how my heart sank when it did. I was crushed. but, after some thought, I figured the Slytherins only had a 25% chance of haveing you in our house.  
  
I hope you like my gifts, The Owl was bought so that , if you wanted, we could continue a corepondence, and the other gift was so that you would have someone to grow up with and someone to protect you from anything. I belive the two of you will get along splendedly. Her name is Deylee. I perchesed her mother in France in the hopes of giving her to you in my 7th year, But thats when I met Miss. Malfoy and she fell inlove with her so I couldn't help but to alow Miss. Malfoy to have her. Yet when Deylee's mother gave birth to Deylee, I scooped her up with out Miss. Malfoy knowing and raised her for a week until I could send her to you.  
  
Narsissa asked me to marry her the day after I snake napped Deylee and what else could I do but say yes? I wanted to say no, but with the threat of her wrath if I said that. So, I gave her a smile and said I would.  
  
I don't want to, but I have to...I hope you like the gifts and the rose. I grew it myself...I love to garden, but People are most likely staring at you and I must end this now.  
  
All my love, Lucius (soon to be) Malfoy  
  
Harry was perplexed and looked at the thornless rose that was in his right hand. 'He grew this.....and sent it to me? he bought me a snake? and an owl? just for me?.....' Harry smiled, brought the rose to his nose and sniffed at it. 'Maybe I will keep a pen pal thing with him. I mean....he's not married to my friends mom yet....'  
  
Harry was so far gone at that moment, that he failed to realize all the glances his way. 


	3. From the Darkness Blooms the Light chapt...

Author: DeathsSilentDragon or Angel Shinigami or just Kat..(Take your pick)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charactors. All credit goes to J.K.Rowlling Happy reading  
  
Warnings: SLASH!!!!! , Fluff , and LOTS of getting off track., But I WILL Tie everything together in the end  
  
Chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermoine was confussed, her best friend was acting like a love sick school girl, and her boyfriend was looking like someone had just preformed a striptease in front of him.  
  
Shaking her head, Hermoine took the parchment out of Ron's slacked hand and quickly read it over. The frizzy-haired girl looked over to the slytherin table and back to the parchment, then to Harry and then the paper in his hand, and then back to the paper in her hands.  
  
"Harry...Harry...HARRY! Hey! hey Harry snap out of it!"  
  
Realizing quickly that she wasn't going to be gaining his attention through kind means, Hermoine placed the letter on the table, stood up, walked around the still doumbfounded red-head, and stood next to a, still , zoned out 'boy-who-lived'.  
  
"Harry, this is going to hurt you more than its going to hurt me...." She said as she raised her open palm high over her head and brought it down across the brunette's face.  
  
Harry was roughly pulled back to reality when he heard a resounding crack really close to his ear and saw colors explode into his vision. Fealing the blood rush to his wounded cheek, harry shot up and glared at the person resopnsible. He was quite suprized to find that it was Hermoine that had hit him.  
  
"'Moine, What the ~hell~ do you think you are doing?" Harry shouted, bringing his hand up to cup his abused flesh.  
  
"I was saving you a life times worth of embarassment. Now you'll only be teased for ~maybe~ 30-years of your life." The girl stated matter-of- factly.  
  
A hissing sound came from table and Harry could quite catch what Deylee had said, but she sounded upset.  
  
Hermoine froze in fear and slowly truned her head to stare directly into a pair of green eyes.  
  
Hermoine's fear was replaced with shock as she gazzed at the snake in front of her "Harry...thats a week old **Silver elbino blue-dimond-back**...do you now how rare, expencive, powerful, and endangered those are?. Harry, people pay millions of dollors for just their teeth alone!, their venom is twice that!, Can you imagen how much the whole thing costs!...oh my merlin Harry.  
  
You own one of the most craved creatures in the world! The Silver elbino blue dimond-back can detect evil, it can smell deseat, it's scales are one of the main ingreadents in a imortality potion, and its venom can mend bones in a single minute. Even a fully trained Medi-witch can't do that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Just some end of chapter notes.  
  
I don't know if a Silver snake really exists, but I do know the there is a blue snake with black dimonds on its back and there are alot of elbino snakes in this particular specis.  
  
I also made up everything it could do, but I thought that this last part would just be so Hemoine to do it would be a shame not to do it. It also explains what the snake is and gives some indication on what is going to happen later on  
  
Thank you for reading! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ 


	4. From the Darkness Blooms the Light chapt...

Author: DeathsSilentDragon or Angel Shinigami or just Kat..(Take your pick)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charactors. All credit goes to J.K.Rowlling Happy reading  
  
Warnings: SLASH!!!!! , Fluff , and LOTS of getting off track., But I WILL Tie everything together in the end  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, and meny of the otehr students that had heard Hermoine's rant, just stared at the brow-haired girl.  
  
Harry had not know that and, to tell the truth, he really didn't care. He was just suprised that someone had thought of him on a day that wasn't his birth-day or christmas. It was just nice to know that someone out there wanted to grow bueatiful flowers and send him one just because they could. It didn't matter to Harry that the snake could practical buy the hole of England and get the United States out of debt, while still having money to through around. He love the snake and thought it was cruel to treat it like it couldn't understad what you were saying.  
  
~~ I don't like her massster......she ssssssmells funny.~~  
  
Deylee hissed at Hermoine and glared the best she could. The girl just reeked of comfussion and pain. It was a wonder that her master hadn't picked up on it yet. 'But then again,' Deylee thought as she slithered up her master's arm to coil around His neck. 'Humans usually have a lower sense of smell than we snakes do.'  
  
*~~ Deylee, she is a ... nice, if somewhat bossy, girl. Don't judge before you know.~~*  
  
The Snake said nothing and just settled for glareing at poor Hermoine, who had finally realize that Harry did have a incredibly dangerous snake wrapped around his neck and that , yes, it was glareing at her.  
  
"Mister Potter! Come with me!" A loud shrill voice called out for the head table.  
  
Sighing, Harry held out his arm for his new owl and gathered together his invitation and ...explaination letter, then headed for the tall aubern- haired woman that had called for him.  
  
"Sorry Harry......" Hermoine said as he passed by her to get to their head of house. Hermoine went to sit back down when Magonagl's voice rang out and stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"You to Miss.Granger..."  
  
And for the first time in her life, Hermoine was in trouble for something she really did....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Alright, Its alittle short, but I just had to stop because I couldn't think of anything else.  
  
Comming up in the next two chapters! 1) Harry talks to Draco about his mother up comming marriage. 2) Harry and Draco arrive at the Malfoy Manor 3) Harry meet Lucius for the first time. 4) Draco, Harry, and Lucius get fitted for their Tuxedos.  
  
I know its all alittle boreing, but it will get better I promise....  
  
Just a note, I can't spell Minerva's last name, so....please, could someone tell me how? 


End file.
